


Here Comes The Rush

by uncreativename



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Kissing Booths, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncreativename/pseuds/uncreativename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny’s running a Kissing Booth and gets an unexpected customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes The Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on Tumblr asked: lawdorf, first kiss?

“Thanks for supporting the Summer Society,” Danny grumbled at the pair of Glee Club members walking away from her.

She was having a terrible day. And she was going to kill LaFontaine.

Danny was sitting in a Kissing Booth, having been nominated (forced) by the other Summer Society sisters to run one. The Society needed to replace their Archery targets because of a series of escalating dares with LaFontaine, ending in their equipment closet catching on fire.

Fortunately, the two were able to put it out before anything else was damaged. She couldn’t imagine what even more mortifying things they would’ve made her do if more were lost.

Danny looked at her watch – only five minutes of this humiliation left.

The Society sisters were smart. They wanted to force Danny to do the most embarrassing thing they could think of while making the most financial impact. A Kissing Booth was Elsie’s idea; something about how Danny’s red hair made the women and men of Silas all go crazy.

And, unfortunately, Elsie was right – Danny had done quite well – at a _minimum_ $5 a kiss, she had probably raised enough to replace the destroyed targets _and_ upgrade them.

But she had kissed _a lot_ of people today. Some beautiful people. Some not-so-beautiful people. But she wasn’t doing this for the dating opportunities. It was purely monetary for Danny. It was gross, unhygienic, and uncomfortable. She was already preparing to spend the next few days dousing her body in hand sanitizer and guzzling mouthwash.

There were rules – signs written in her angry capital letters that screamed “NO TONGUE – IF I FEEL TONGUE I WILL RIP YOURS OUT” and “NO ZETAS” adorned the sides of the booth. The system worked out.

Plus, on some level, it was doing _wonders_ for her self-esteem. To have been ditched, pre-dumped before they were even together, by Laura for a _vampire_ knocked her down a few pegs (she genuinely held no hard feelings. _Anymore_ , but still, _ouch_ ). (And sure, Carmilla wasn’t _that_ bad. She did save her life and the lives of the thousands of students at Silas. Laura had _reasonably_ good judgment.)

But the line was consistent all day, a steady stream of girls and boys. And well, it was a major ego boost.

Make no mistake though, it was awkward.

She didn’t know if it was mortifying or sweet that her friends came by to “show their support.” LaFontaine and Perry were one of the first to arrive. They gave her $20 each and two quick – and very chaste – kisses (LaFontaine’s came with a genuine and sheepish, “sorry about the targets”).

Danny swore that LaF turned red when Perry placed her hand on Danny’s shoulder before giving her a kiss. (Serves them right, they got her in this situation in the first place.)

When Laura and Carmilla (holding hands, barf) stopped by, it was, surprisingly, not as awkward as she thought it was going to be. Laura gave Danny $5 and a friendly kiss on the cheek. Carmilla gave her a dollar and flipped her off.

And now the night was over. She looked down at her watch. _8:00 pm_. She was done!

Danny smiled to herself, closed the cash box and reached into her pocket for the key to lock it. She was about to text her Summer Society sisters to help her take the booth down.

“Oh. Are you…are you still doing this?” an unsure voice asked.

Danny looked up and standing a few feet away was Betty, holding one of the flyers the Summer Society printed out to promote the event (‘KISS THE SUN: Make out with Summer Society babe Danny!’).

“Betty…hey.”

“This was stupid, I’m just going to go-“

“-No, wait, what’s up?”

“You’re running a kissing booth, no? I think it’s obvious what’s up…”

Danny was surprised, to say the least. She didn’t know Betty was interested in girls, or kissing girls, or kissing her. Betty didn’t show an interest in much but school. And complaining.

It must’ve showed on her face, because Betty shrugged and said, “Laura and Carmilla got back to the room, and were being _amorous_. I decided to get out of there when I saw the flyer. And – I never got to thank you last semester for...saving my life.”

“Oh.”

“So, I’m here. I have $5.”

“Okay.”

Betty slowly walked to the front of the booth and placed the five-dollar bill on the tabletop.

Danny reached for Betty’s cheek and pulled her in gently for the kiss. Her eyes closed on reflex; the last thing she saw was Betty’s doing the same. Their lips met in a whisper, softly, like Betty was barely there. Slowly, Danny felt Betty press their lips closer together before Danny pulled away.

She didn’t get far; Betty reached for Danny’s shoulders and pulled her back in, immediately deepening the kiss. It stunned her. The feel of Betty’s lips against hers, the way she sighed into her mouth, and her fingers clutched at her arms made Danny’s head spin.

It was unexpected. It was _incredible_.

This time it was Betty who pulled away, this time fully, looking a little stunned herself. Danny’s stomach was a little sore where it had been pressed against the booth’s wall – she didn’t realize she was braced so firmly against it.

“ _Betty_? What was that?” Danny asked, smiling and a little breathless, but completely stunned.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have. I don’t know you. I just…I hate this school. I hate this town. But my parents are forcing me to be here, and I’ve been trying to think of something I _like_ here. I can’t stop thinking about you. All I can think of is seeing your face for the first time in that cave when I finally snapped out of it. And…it’s the only positive thing I can think of about Silas. You’re beautiful, and brave, and strong. And I’m sorry it took me this long to talk to you.”

Danny was speechless; she hadn’t really thought much of Betty all year. Danny had seen her in passing – usually Betty had her head in a book in the library, and sometimes Laura would force her to hang out with everyone. She didn’t even know that Betty even _remembered_ much from that night. It was traumatic, a lot of the girls tried to stifle their memories about it…

Danny had no idea.

But that kiss…it was nice. It was exciting. It was what she didn’t know she needed.

“…I don’t know what to say,” Danny admitted. “Which is uncharacteristic for me. But…do you want to go hang out right now?”

Betty smiled. “I would like that.”

“Let’s get out of here. I’ll text the Society girls to pack up the booth themselves.”

Danny grabbed the cashbox from the booth and slipped it into her backpack, for safekeeping. She stepped out from the Kissing Booth, giving it one last look before reaching out for Betty’s hand.

Feeling Betty’s hand in her own, Danny decided today wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> (Also I posted this on Tumblr yesterday, but under a different title. I'm a rule breaker like that.)


End file.
